Scenes in History
by JossieGirl
Summary: Snippets of Mikitas past. Scenes that could have happened in no particular order...  His body is on fire, because he's playing with fire and he knows it. But he's sick of playing. No more playing.
1. Scene 1

**Hi you all. I just wanted to thank you all soooo much for reviewing my first story "Dreams Can Become Reality". It means so much, so thank you! I have been reading FanFiction for many years now and have now just gotten the courage to post stories of my own! I love to write and I love Nikita, so put two and two together and this is was you get! So thank you again and I hope you enjoy this one. This is called "Scenes in History" and it's things I think that might have happened before Nikita left. So enjoy!**

**Nikita is the property of The CW and the wonderful writers that come up with new and exciting episodes every week.**

The way that she carries herself with such confidence and poise makes him swell with pride, knowing that he was the one to help her become this beautiful and confident young woman. He watches her float around the room mingling with different people. By the smile on her face and that twinkle in her eye he can tell that she is enjoying herself. She tosses her head back and laughs at something that a man said to her. He is mesmerized by her, but so is every other man in the room. He can tell that all of the women are green with envy.

He's distracted from the conversation that is going on around him. "_Focus Michael" _he tells himself.

Pulling his gaze away from her he takes a sip of Champagne and focuses on what Percy is discussing with a potential client.

"Now I want your best agents on this. I mean it Percy." Morgan Tyler says, a wealthy business man that was having…trouble, with his partner.

"Understood Morgan, all of our agents are the best of the best but just for you I'll give you my two best." Percy tells him. "You already know Michael." Michaels gives a nod of acknowledgment and takes anther sip of his drink. "And let me introduce you to Nikita."

As if it was timed, Nikita walks towards them. Her purple dress is revealing but elegant and flows to the ground. It's tight and Michael has to stop himself from wondering where she has hidden her gun and knife. Her hips sway and she's got that perfect smile of her face as she takes her place besides Percy.

"Nikita, very pleased to meet you" she says as she hold her hand out to the business man. The business man smiles and takes her hand bringing it to his lips.

"Morgan Tyler and the pleasure is all mine." He holds her hand to his lips a few more seconds then necessary. Michael has to take another sip of his drink to stop himself from saying something that he might regret.

Lowering her hand Nikita wraps her arm around Percy's looking like the perfect date.

"So Nikita, how long have you been working for Percy?" Mr. Tyler asks hoping to strike up a conversation with her.

"A little over a year now." She tells him with that small smile. "And enjoying every moment of it." She looks up to Percy and gives him a smile. Percy smiles back down at her in approval.

"As I mentioned before, Nikita is one of our finest agents. I'm positive you will be happy with the result." Percy tells the business man.

"Oh I'm sure I will be." He replies looking her over again. Nikita gives a small laugh to relieve the building tension. As if sensing her discomfort Percy looks at Michael.

"Michael, why don't you take Nikita for a dance or two. I don't think she has had a dance yet tonight. That way Mr. Tyler and I here can discuss the more boring part of our business."

" I'd love too. Nikita" Michael reaches his arm out to her.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Tyler." Nikita tells him "Percy." she smiles and nods to him and then places her hand on Michaels arm and he leads her to the dance floor.

Once they reach the middle of the dance floor Nikita places her hand on his shoulder and takes his right hand in hers. Michael hesitates a second before placing his hand on her back. His touch is cool against her skin due to her backless dress. Nikita's breath hitches and it feels like an electric shock just went through her system when Michael placed his hand in her back.

The music is slow and classical and Michael sways with her across the floor. They move together and Nikita relaxes into his arms. They are quiet for a moment then Michael speaks.

"Looks like Percy is pleased with you."

"When is Percy ever not pleased with me." She pipes back with laughter in her eyes.

"Don't be cocky, just wait till the day he isn't." he tells her in a serious voice.

"Well when that day comes you have my permission to say "I told you so". Besides, your just jealous that he like me more then you." She tells him in a teasing voice.

"Oh he does, does he?" he asks with laughter in his voice and raises an eyebrow.

" Yes." She tells him simply and shrugs her shoulders. Michael smiles and nods his head signalling that he has nothing to say back.

They continue to sway to the music and enjoy being in the company of each other.

"You look beautiful by the way." He says in quiet voice and looks down at her.

She looks up at him, a wide smile spreading across her face. "Thank you."

He nods again, "Your welcome."

"You don't clean up to badly either you know. It's a nice change from your dark navy suit you know. Black suits you well."

He looks at her again. "What is this? Pick on Michael day?"

She laughs "No, its just I've never seen you out of a suit, well besides sparing that it is. But that's it. Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

"I do actually."

"Really?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Really."

"When was the last time you tried them on?"

His pause signalled she won.

"My point exactly."

It wasn't until people around them started moving off the dance floor that they realized the music had ended. Michael released his hold on her and Nikita instantly misses the warmth of his body against hers.

"We should probably make our way back." He tells her in a low voice. She nods in agreement and takes his arm and they make their way back to Percy. When they reach him he's talking to a different group of men and they are all laughing at something that he said.

"Ah, Michael, Nikita enjoyed your dance?" he asks in acknowledgment.

"Yes it was lovely." Nikita answers.

"Good. Well gentleman it was splendid talking to all of you, but unfortunately I do have to go. Thank you again Governor for the wonderful evening."

"Not at all Percy anytime. All ways a pleaser." He says shaking his hand.

Bidding them goodnight Michael and Nikita follow Percy to the limo.

"You made a good impression on Mr. Tyler, Nikita. That's exactly what we needed. Now we'll have his business for a while, not to mention the funding."

Nikita pulls her gaze away from the window and gives a smile to Percy. "Glad to help Percy."

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Is my trip all set for Peru Michael?"

"Yes sir, your flight is scheduled for eight tomorrow mourning and the car will pick you up at seven-thirty."

"Excellent. When I get back I will fill you in on what Mr. Tyler is needing our services for. Until then, Michael your in charge as always."

"Yes sir."

The limo comes to a stop and the driver opens the door for Percy. "Right" he says as he gets out. "If there are ANY problems you call me."

"Yes sir."

" Have a safe flight." Nikita tells him before the door is closed. The limo starts to move again and Nikita leans her face against the cool glass.

"Tired?" Michael's smoky voice asks.

She chuckles quietly "A little, it's hard work you know, smiling and mingling with all those people."

"I'm sure." He quietly laughs. "Why don't you put your head back and get some sleep. I'll uh, wake up when we get back Division."

"That umm, sounds good. Thank you." She wraps her shawl around her tighter and sinks lower in to the leather seat.

He's memorized by her. It's as if he's in some sort of trance. His eyes look over her face as if memorizing every inch of it. He allows his eyes to venture down to her legs and back up. He has to stop himself from reaching out and pushing back a strand hair. _She's so beautiful_ he thinks to himself. He doesn't want this moment to end but reality can not be ignored. He quickly looks away as if caught in a guilty act. He feels guilty. He feels like he's invading her personal space. He should not be looking at her this way but he can't help it. Somehow he doesn't think he will ever be able to stop.


	2. Scene 2

The first time Michael saw Daniel was out side of Nikita's apartment. I was a quick look and a brief nod. Daniel was coming in and he was going in.

Reaching Nikita's door he nocks twice and waits.

"One sec!" she shouts from behind the door. When she opens it she's smiling. "Hi."

"Hello." He replies with an eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face.

She opens the door wider and stands to the side to let him in.

"You're early." She tells him. "I thought I had another hour?"

He looks at her appearance. Jacket on, shoes on, hand bag by the door. "Going somewhere?" he asks ignoring the question.

"I actually just got in." She tells him while closing the door.

"Where'd you go?"

She turns to look at him. "I went to get a coffee and something to eat, then I went for a walk cause it's such a nice day. Why?"

He nods "Where you with anyone?"

"Jesus Michael! What's with all the questions?" she asks with bewilderment on her features.

"Just answer the question Nikita." He asks challenging her.

"I was with a friend Michael."

"A friend?" he asks.

"Yes Michael, a friend." She replies.

"Your "friend" doesn't happen to be that man I saw on my way in, was it?"

"Yes, yes he is, but he's just a friend Michael. That's all so you can calm down."

"I am calm." He replies. "I'm just making sure. You can not get to attached Nikita." He warned.

"I know Michael. I won't. It's just part of my cover. You know that." She looks at him sincerely.

He nods again as if believing her. "I'm just trying to protect you." He tells her quietly looking down.

He senses her move towards him and him and wraps her hand around his causing him to look at her.

"I know." She all but whisper.

It's as if tome stops. There is nothing in the world besides them. Her face is slowly getting closer. He can feel her breath on his face. It's the slamming of a door that breaks them apart. He instantly wants t to find that person and strangle them.

"Umm, I'm going to go and grab my bag then we can head out." She gently brushes some hair out of her face and back behind her ear and points to the direction of her room.

He nods his head and clears his throat. "Sure, take you time."

She smiles gently and looks at him for a second then turns to her bedroom.

When he hears the door close he releases a breath he did not know he was holding. His body is on fire, because he's playing with fire and he knows it. But he's sick of playing. No more playing. This fire was calling him and he was going to have it.


	3. Scene 3

**Hi you all! Thank you all so much for your reviews! It's awesome to see that people are enjoying and reading :) So here is the next chapter, the latest episode kind of inspired this one. (Wasn't that episode amazing! :D Totally looking forward to this weeks lol) Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it! And please don't forget to review, I love to hear from you!**

He wakes up with her sent everywhere, Nikita. Opening his eye's slowly he is blinded with light, but it's a warm light. He can see bits of dust dancing in the streams of sun. He looks around the room realizing that it's not his. He feels something shift besides him and then feels the weight on his chest. He turns his head to look at her. Her black hair fanned out around her, her head is on his chest, her eyes are closed but are still red from the tears that had only shed hours ago. She looks peaceful, but venerable. His mind races back to the night before, to how he got here. _  
She had just gotten off a three week mission. The mission? To gain an arm dealers trust, any way she had to. This was her fist time doing a mission like this and he knew that she was not thrilled about it, nor was she going to enjoy it, but then again neither was he. He was livid when Percy wanted Nikita to take this mission, he wanted to tell him no but he knew better. The worst part was telling her that she was the one that was selected.

He didn't want to tell her because he didn't want her to go. He couldn't stand the idea of another man touching her in a way he never will. He doesn't know how he will stand the next three weeks without wanting to kill the man with his bare hands, and God knows he wants to. 

When it's finally time to extract her she is quiet. She is never quiet. He instantly knew something was wrong. He drives her up to her apartment building front doors and puts the car in park, then turns to face her. She is looking straight ahead, a blank expression on her face. 

"Nikita" he says softly. If she heard him she doesn't give any acknowledgment.

"Nikita" he says again this time touching her arm. She turns to face him. He looks into her eyes, there're empty.

"Are you ok?" he asks, concern in his voice.

" I'm fine Michael." And with that she opens the car door and gets out.

He watches her as she walks into the apartment building. He debates if he should follow her because he knows she's lying. She's not fine. He knows he shouldn't follow her, that all she needs is time but his heart is yelling at him to go after her. Michael rarely went with what his heart says, that was what she does, but this time he couldn't deny it. Opening the car door he gets out and follows her into the building. 

Reaching her door he knocks several times. "Nikita, open the door." He waits a moment. No response. Sensing that she wants to be left alone, he turns to leave. It's the sound of the door opening that causes him to turn around. When he sees her it's not what he expects. There are tears streaming down her face and her shoulders are shaking.

He isn't sure what he's supposed to do, he has never seen her like this. This wasn't her. He instantly has the urge to wrap his arms around her and give her some sort of comfort, which is exactly what he does. Taking one giant step forward he gathers her in his arms and closes the door. She's stiff at first but when he makes it clear he's not moving she relaxes against him and wraps her arms around him. Her sobs are quiet and he can feel her shoulders shaking.

He feels the wetness of her tears soaking through his shirt where her head is buried in the crook of his neck. She feels heavy against him, like her legs are about to give out from under her so he moves them to the couch and pulls her down into his lap. He doesn't say anything and neither does she, they just sit there. Her shoulders are no longer shaking but there are still silent tears running down her face. 

"I'm sorry." She says. 

"For what?" he whispers. 

"I got your shirt wet." She mumbles. 

He laughs quietly. "It'll dry." 

She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. The steady sound of rain hitting the window gives a relaxing lull. They sit there for what seems like hours. He looks down at her, her breaths are steady and her eyes are closed signalling that she's asleep. He has imagined this moment, holding her in his arms, watching her sleep, but this was not the way he imagined it. 

He knows he should be going back to Division, Percy will be wondering where he is. Tightening his hold on her he carries her to her bedroom, placing her softly on her bed. He stares down at her and looks over her one last time resisting the urge to stroke her face. He turns to leave but a grip on his arm turns him around. Her eyes are open but they are still red. 

"Stay with me." She whispers. "I... I don't want to be alone." 

His response is automatic, "You aren't." 

She moves over to make room for him and he slips in besides her. He wraps one arm around her shoulders while she moves her head onto his chest. He wonders if she can hear the quickening of his heartbeat.

It's the sound of her breathing that makes his eyes grow heavy with sleep, but he doesn't want to close his eyes just yet. He knows that when he opens his eyes in the morning this moment will be over, and he doesn't want this moment to end.

"What are you thinking?" The sound of her voice pulls him from his thoughts of last night. 

"Nothing." He smiles softly at her. 

She gives him the "I don't believe you" look but lets it go. She is quiet for a moment before she speaks again. "Thank you Michael." 

He givers her a questioning look."What for?" 

"Staying." She answers honestly. 

He doesn't know what to say, so he doesn't say anything. He instead he does something that he has wanted to do since the moment he met her, kiss her. It's as if they are moving in slow motion. Her lips move in sic with his. It's as if they are two matching pieces of a puzzle. The perfect fit. The room is on fire, both their bodies are on fire. When they finally separate, they are both breathing heavily. 

"What happens now?" she asks him after catching her breath. 

He smiles at her, "Baby steps."


	4. Scene 4

**Hey all! Thank you sooo much for all the reviews, it means a lot! So thank you :) OMG that episode last night was amazing! The first Mikita kiss! SOOOO GOOD! So hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember to review! **

They have these looks that they give each other. It's amazing really how they can communicate and understand each other with one simple look. There is the unimpressed look, the annoyed look, the "I want to kill you" look, and the angry or pissed off look. Then there is the "I care" look, the flirty look, the "I dare you" look, and the concerned look. Her favourite was the "I'll race you" look.

Whenever they were competing against each other or just simply doing the same task, one glance of that look and it was on. When they gave each other that quick look they would pause for a split second as counting to three and then they were off. He would give her a serious stare with eye brows frowned in concentration. She on the other hand would look at him with bright eyes and give him a sly smirk, as if she had already won.

There was always bragging after for whoever won, and it was usually her. He never heard the end of it but he knew sooner or later her cockiness would get the best of her and she would bite off a little more then she could chew.

That happened sooner then he thought. It was during a mission and they were almost on their way out until five guards came out of nowhere and swarmed then. They had seconds to decide if they were going to work together on this one or if they were going to turn it into one of their games. The pause, the look, the smirk. Game on.

He took two of them on and she took three, always trying to one up him. He looks over for a second to see how she is doing; she has one of them down and is now working on the second two. He takes down the first one and then the second soon after. He turns around to face her expecting to see her standing there with her arms crossed and that smirk on her face, but what he sees nearly stops his heart.

Two of the three guards were on the ground but the third guard had a hold of her from behind and in a choke hold. He could see blood dripping down her side through her shirt. Something in him snapped as if he had burst. Grabbing the guard from behind and dragging him off Nikita and shoving her away from the fight. Wrapping his arm around the guards' throat one twist and it was over.

The man fell to the floor. Heart pounding he looks up at her. She stands there with her hand holding her side and is breathing heavily, a small smile forming on her face.

"I guess you won."

He just stands there looking at her with that "you've got to be kidding me" look on his face forcing her smile to widen.

"How badly are you hurt?" he asks nodding towards her wound while straightening is jacket.

"Not bad. I've had worse."

He sighs and reaches for her free hand pulling her towards the doors and to the car that's waiting outside.

"Come on we better get going before more showup."

Reaching the car he opens the door for her and helps her into the passenger seat, noticing the gasp of breath and the painful expression her face. He closes the door and hurries to the drivers' side, gets in and drives off.

They're driving for several minutes when he looks over her to see how she is doing. With her pale face, her heavy head is resting against the head rest and her eyes are closed, her hand still on her side.

"How you doing there?" he asks looking from the road to her, then back to the road.

He hears her sigh. "I'm fine Michael. Just get me home so I can clean this thing up and we can go and brief Percy."

The rest of the drive is quiet except from an occasional hiss or a gasp from her, each time he looks over. Reaching her apartment doors he puts the car in park and unbuckles his seat belt and gets out making his way to her door. Opening the door for her he watches as she slowly gets out. She makes her way around the car and towards the apartment doors, he turns and follows.

"Where are you going?" she asks turning to look at him.

"I'm going with you."

She rolls her eyes. "I'm a big girl Michael, I don't need you to babysit me."

"Oh really? Didn't look like that to me a minute ago." He says referring to the fight.

"I could have handled it." She tells him.

"Ya, ok. You keep telling yourself that."

She shakes her head and turns to leave.

"Nikita. Wait." He calls after her. She turns around to face him again. He walks towards her and takes off his jacket and puts it around her shoulders. She gives him a questioning look.

"You have dried blood down the side of you shirt. You don't want people asking you about that do you?"

"Good point."

" I know." He says holding the apartment door open for her then pressing the up key for the elevator.

"And so modest too." She teases back.

He laughs softly. "You're one to talk." He tells her as the elevator doors open.

"Hey come on now..." she pauses and looks at the elevator with a surprised look on her face. He follows her gaze to the inside of the elevator.

"D...Daniel? What are you doing here?" she asks pulling Michaels jackets tighter around her.

Daniel smiles back at her. "Hey. I was just umm... seeing if you were home and if you wanted to go for lunch or something." He tells her looking embarrassed. " But uhhh obviously you weren't home." He gives a little laugh looking from Michael to Nikita.

Nikita can sense Michael stiffening beside her.

"Hi. I'm Michael." He says reaching out a hand to shake Daniel's.

Daniel shakes his hand and nods in greeting. "Daniel. So you work with Nikita then?" he asks.

Michael nods and looks at Nikita then to Daniel. "Yes, we uh actually work quite closely together."

Daniel nods as if trying to get a grasp on the situation. "I see, and what is it that you do? I know Nikita is a traveling consultant for a bank but what is it that you do?"

"Well if I told you what I do I would have to kill you." Michael says smiling at him.

He catches an evil glare from Nikita and hears Daniel laugh nervously.

"Michael here is something like a body guard." Nikita says intervening.

"Really?" Daniel asks looking back to Michael.

Its Michaels turn to give Nikita the evil glare and she smiles sweetly back at him. "Michael follows me around when I go to meet with potential investors and clients. You never know what people will do when dealing with money."

"Well at least you're safe then." Daniel says giving her a soft smile. Michael has to force himself from rolling his eyes.

"Well I umm, better get back to work. I'll call you later. Michael, it was nice meeting you." He says shaking his hand one last time before making his way out the doors.

Michael turns to watch him leave before following Nikita into the elevator. He waits for the doors to close before he speaks.

"That's the guy you went for lunch with several weeks ago." He states.

"Nothing is going on between us Michael. I promise you." She tells him.

"Really? Cause he just showed up at your door without an invitation looking to go out for lunch. Doesn't really look like nothing to me." He growls.

She sighs and turns to face him. Placing a hand on one of his crossed arms she talks to him softly sincerity written on her face. "I promise you Michael nothing is going on. Yes, we've gone out several times, but as friends."

He looks down to see her hand on his harm and hesitantly covers her hand with his.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. It's dangerous Nikita. Relationships with outsiders... it can get messy." He says softly.

"I appreciate your concern Michael, I really do, but there is no relationship. So stop worrying like I said, I'm a big girl."

The ping of the elevator doors signal that they reached her floor. She looks at him one last time and they make their way to her door. Taking her keys from her pocket she unlocks the door and opens it making her way into the brightly light room with Michael following behind. She takes off his jacket and throws it on the couch making her way to the bathroom. He waits for a moment before following her.

She's in front of the mirror above the sink trying to take her shirt off to see the wound.

"Stop" he tells her. "You're only going to make it worse. Sit." He says nodding to the ledge of the tub. She sits on the edge of the tub while he grabs a pair of scissors from the first aid kit. He takes a seat besides her and looks at her.

"Do not move." Placing the two ends of the blades between the cotton shirt, he cuts down.

"You're wrecking my shirt" she states.

He briefly looks up at her and rolls his eyes. "Your shirt was already wrecked." He points out.

Rolling her eyes she sits there and waits for him to finish.

"There." He says signalling that he was done. He looks down to see the wound.

"How bad is it?" she asks trying to take a look at it.

"Deep enough that you'll need stitches if you don't want it to scar, but you will live." He reaches over and grabs that disinfectant and cotton swaps.

"This is going to sting." He warns. He pushes the swaps to the wound and hears her hiss. He try's not to notice that she isn't wearing a shirt and that his body just got feverishly warm. He clears his throat.

"You're lucky you know. This could have turned out a lot worse then it did."

"But it didn't. You were there." She says looking at him.

He looks at her then looks down putting a bandage over the cut. "I won't always though."

"I don't believe that." She whispers shaking her head and looks down.

He sighs and she watches him move from the ledge to the sink and lean forward against it and looking in the mirror at her. There's this new look on his face, one she hasn't seen before. He just stares at her but there is something in his eyes that makes her stop breathing. It's love, she can tell. She thinks her heart just skipped a beat. She has always wanted that look and he's giving her it, in her bathroom none the less. She doesn't know what to do so she just stares back, afraid that if she said something that it would disappear.

It's him that breaks the eye contact first. He looks down, "We should go. Percy will want a report and you have to get that stitched up." He pushes off the sink and makes his way out of the bathroom. She releases a breath that she did not know she was holding and stands up. She looks in the mirror and sees his eyes. Love. She has waited for that look for so long and now that she's seen it she knows that it is there. Now the only thing she has to do is act on it because she knows he won't. The thing is she doesn't know if she will be brave enough.

**See that button right there? Ya, you should go push it! lol**


	5. Scene 5 part 1

**Hey you all! Thank you so much again for the wonderful reviews! You have know idea how nice it is to get feedback :D This scene is a bit longer so bare with me lol Hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to review cause I love you to hear from you!**

It's dark and rainy. He's lying in bed and he can't sleep. His mind won't shut down. All he can think about was how close he came to losing her today. Every time he closes his eyes the images of this evening enters his mind and each time the worst result flashes behind his closed eyes.

She's sent into a cocktail party. The mark is the host. She was to retrieve intell from his computer in his home office then get him alone and eliminate him. He was to stay in the tech van and be her eyes. They were to meet at Division and then they would make their way to the party in separate cars.

When she walks into the armoury to go over the details of the evening with him, he does a double look. She's wearing a purple dress, if you could call it a dress, that fit her in all the right places and her hair was up in an elegant bun. She saunter s towards him with a smile on her face.

"How do I look?" she asks

"Stunning." He replies, looking at her with a small smile then forces his eyes downwards focussing on loading a magazine.

He senses her move around him to grab her equipment. He looks over his shoulder when he hears her talk.

"I'm uh just going to go gear up." She says waving her gun and knife in her hand.

He nods and focuses again on loading another magazine trying not to let his mind wonder to where she will hide her favourite "toys".

It's the sound of her high heels approaching him a few moments later that signals him that she's finished.

He glazes up just in time to see her pull down a part of her dress that had risen up. He looks away quickly when her eyes meet his as if caught in a guilty act.

"Okay people listen up." He says loudly to get the other agents attention in the room. He feels Nikita come and stand beside him quietly and he gets a whiff her perfume. It's intoxicating. It's as if she is trying to torture him.

"The target is Mark Strong, 45, arms dealer. He's holding a cocktail party which is when we will move. Nikita will move in and take the information of his contacts from his computer." He says looking at her pointing to a room on the blueprint. "You will then get him alone and take him out." He notices a hesitant expression on her face but chooses to ignore it. "Team one you will be posted at the front of the house and team two you will be with me in case things go south." He says looking around the room. "Everyone understand?"

Yeses and nods where exchanged around the room and he eyes everyone of them making sure they did in fact understand. "Good, lets go." With those words everyone scatters around the room. He turns to Nikita who is still standing beside him looking at the picture of the target.

He looks at her, tilting his head to look into her eyes. "Nikita? You good?"

She looks up at him her earrings swaying softly form side to side. She gives him a small smile that doesn't meet her eyes. "Yah, I'm good."

He stares at her still not convinced. "You sure?"

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "I'm fine Michael. Lets go." and nods her head to the door.

"Ok then, but uh we're not going that way."

She gives him a questioning look when he points to the back door that leads to the garage. "This way."

He opens the door and lets her walk into the garage. She stops suddenly when she notices a parked car in the middle of the big room and it's not just any car, it's the car that she has been bugging him for since she was on he out side. An orange Lamborghini.

"Why orange?" he asked her once. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to clean her gun. "I don't know I just like the colour." So that's what he got.

He stands beside her and laughs quietly. "Happy Birthday."

She turns her head to look at him. "I thought you forgot." She tells him honestly, a small smile on her face.

"No." He says softly and shakes his head. Her smile widens when he holds up a set of keys.

Her face mirrors a little kid as if opening a present on Christmas morning.

"How long do I have it for?" she asks

"A week. It's rented so please don't wreck it." He tells her handing over the keys. If it was possible her smile got bigger.

It happened so fast that he couldn't even register it. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering for a few seconds before she walks half runs to the car and he is mesmerised by her once again.

She watches in aw as the door opens upward. She slides in and presses the start button, making the engine roar to life. He walks towards her, hands in his pockets. He laughs when he sees her run her hands around the steering wheal and dash board.

"I guess you like it then." he states.

She stares at him with wide eyes. "Like it? I love it!"

"Good. Now you better get going, we'll meet you there."

She goes to close the door but he stops her by placing his hand on top of hers. His eyes meets hers once again. "Nikita..." he starts. He wants to tell her something else, something that he hasn't told anyone in several of years. Those three little words, but he can't bring himself to do it so he settles with three different words. "Just be carful."

She looks into his eyes, it's as if she knows what he wants to say but she doesn't acknowledge it or let herself hope so she just responds to his concern. "I promise."

He nods and closes the door for her. She rolls down the window, and turns on the radio and a song with heavy bass and upbeat tempo starts to play on the radio. She puts the car in gear and turns back to him, giving him a wink and then speeds out of the garage. He can hear the sound of squealing tires as she rounds the corner. He laughs to himself and makes his way to the van.

When they reach the targets house they park the van at the top of the long driveway in the back, easy aces to the house. He moves from the front of the van to the back and turns on the computers that show video feed of the party and the video cameras that are posted in the hallways. He surveys the room and spots the target in the middle of the room talking with a group of people. He looks to the screen that shows the entrance and sees Nikitas car enter the valet. He watches her as she elegantly makes her way out of the car and into the entrance of the party.

"Just entered the entrance." Her voice fills his head as she talks through her comms. He watches as she takes a glass of champagne and walks around the room surveying it. It's amazing really how she is able to blend right in and make it look like she belongs anywhere she goes.

He checks the other monitors to see if there were any guards in the hallway leading to the marks office.

"Ok, you're clear." He tells her.

He watches her set down her glass and makes her way across the room to a door way that leads to the bathroom.

"Good" he tells her. "Now hold there until Birkhoff loops the video feed."

He looks over to see Birkhoff typing furiously on his computer.

"And...We are up and running. Ok Niki your all set, you are now the invisible woman." He looks up at Michael and gives him a cocky grin forcing Michael to roll his eyes.

"Don't call me Niki Nerd." Nikita says as she makes her way down the hallway.

" Wow ok, then don't call me Nerd Niki." Birkhoff replies.

"Are you two done?" Michael asks clearly unimpressed.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the Nerd?" Nikita asks while looking around the corner and makes her way to the marks office door.

Birkhoff goes to open his mouth but Michael sends him a threatening look. "Just crack the keypad code so Nikita can get in the office." He tells him.

"Fine, take her side like always." Birkhoff pouts as he types on his keypad once again.

Michael says nothing and watches as Nikita looks around the hallway.

"Hurry up I can hear voices coming." She tells them.

"Ok, ok one sec one sec." Birkhoff says as he types faster on his keypad. There's a beeping sound and then Birkhoff speaks. "Ok go. "

They watch as Nikita slips into the office quickly and quietly closes the door. Michael lets out a breath and leans back in his chair.

"Transferring the information now." She says sitting at the marks computer.

"Good, hold tight until we get the full thing." Michael tells her watching as the information downloads to Birkhoffs computer.

"Ok we got it Michael, it's all here." Birkhoff tells him. Michael nods in understanding.

"Ok Nikita your good. Go find the mark." He tells her watching as she gets out of the chair and makes her way out of the office. She closes the door quietly and quickly makes her way back to the ball room. Once she reaches the ball room she picks up another drink and takes a sip of it looking around the room.

"He's by the bar." Michael tells her.

She takes another sip of her drink and makes her way over to the bar. He watches her as she saunters her way over to the bar and stands behind the mark. As soon as the mark takes a step back he bumps into her spilling the drink all over the mark and herself. She gasps in fake surprise.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she tells him setting down the now empty glass and takes a napkin and starts to dab at the marks shirt.

"Oh no, it's completely my fault." The mark tells her not sure how to react to her dapping at his shirt.

"No, no I shouldn't have been standing so close." She replies.

"Well, I don't mind." The mark smiles at her and reaches out his hand to take Nikitas. "Mark Strong." He tells her introducing himself.

"Nikita" she says taking his hand. He slowly lifts her hand to his lips and then gently lowers it. Nikita smiles sheepishly.

"So what is it that you do Nikita?"

'"I am an inspiring actress actually." She tells him pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Michael has to laugh at the irony. The sound of his soft laughter in her ear makes her smile even wider.

"Oh really? Anything major?" Mark asks.

"No, just odd jobs here and there" she tells him taking the napkin once again and dabs at her dress.

Michael watches as the mark looks at Nikita up and down.

"You know..." the mark starts. "Being the owner of this house I do have a washing machine. We wouldn't want that to stain now would we?" he asks raising an eyebrow suggestively.

She looks up at him a flirty smile on her face. "What would we do while we waited?" she asks.

The marks smile got bigger. "Oh I could think of a few things. Shall we?" he asks nodding to the back of the ball room to a set of doors.

She nods and follows the mark through the doors and down another hallway. Michael watches as the mark opens a door and ushers Nikita through it. As soon as Nikita walks into the room static fills the air.

"Nikita? Nikita! Shit! Birkhoff I need to see into that room!" Michael yells.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok... hold on, hold on. It's up, video and audio."

Michael looks quickly back to the screen. What he sees nearly stops his heart. Not good.

**Oh I am evil aren't I? If you want to know what happens next aaall you have to do is go and press that button right there! **


	6. Scene 5 part 2

**Hey you all! So here you go, it's finally up! Sorry it took so long to update and thank you all so much for your patience! And thank you all for your reviews, I LOVE to hear from you and LOVE the fact that people like my story. It keeps me motivated so keep the review coming :D So with out further a due, Part 2 of Scene 5, ENJOY! **

_Previously _

As soon as Nikita walks into the room static fills the air.

"Nikita? Nikita! Shit! Birkhoff I need to see into that room!" Michael yells loudly.

"Ok, ok, ok, ok... It's up, video and audio."

When Michael looks back at the monitor his heart skips a beat. Not good.

What Michael sees next nearly stops his heart and makes his stomach drop. He sees the mark yelling at her and is holding a gun to Nikitas head, and not just any gun, her gun.

"Who are you! What do you want! Did they send you to steal from me? Huh?"

Nikita talks calmly to him. "Look I don't know what you are talking about, I'm just an actress!"

"Oh really? Then why do you have this?" the mark asks holding up Nikitas gun.

"Shit!" Michael swears. "Birkhoff. Why don't we have comms?"

"It's a dull spot, it's an area that goes out of range, like bad internet connection." Birkhoff explains.

"Can you fix it?" Michael asks.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Birkhoff exclaims.

"Yah well try harder!" Michael yells looking back at the monitor.

"You know what? Enough questions, turn around and open the door." The mark instructs.

"Damit! Team one movie in! Move in now!" Michael instructs taking off his head set and opens the van door jumping out. He runs as fast as he can pushing out thoughts that would have him crumble at his knees. He vaguely hears the others running with him. All he can think about is that he has to get to her, he has to. He reaches the back entrance of the massive house and takes out his sidearm.

"Ok, Michael you're going to go straight then you're going to take a right at the second hallway." Birkhoff instructs.

Taking the lead Michael follows Birkoffs instructions. Staying close to the wall he passes the first hallway and the stops at the second looking around the corner. He signals to the other agents that he sees them. With a nod he and the other agents come out from around the corner and block the mark and Nikita off.

When the mark sees them he brings Nikita closer to his body, puts his arm around her neck and presses the gun to her temple.

"Stay back!" he warns pointing the gun at Michael and then back to Nikitas head.

"Drop the gun." Michael tells him calmly but darkly.

"No, no way. You drop yours or I'll drop her." Mark tells him pressing the gun harder to Nikitas head.

Michael can fear rising in him. He looks at the mark. He looks serious. He looks at Nikitas face. She winces when the mark presses the end of his gun tighter to her head. That made him angry, he doesn't like to see her hurt.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he tells the mark. "But if you let her go I'll let you walk out of here alive."

The mark looks at him for a second weighing his options. "Fine, but she comes with me till I'm out side."

Michael growls in frustration but nods his head reluctantly. He looks into Nikitas eyes and gives her an "are you alright look". She has determination written all over her face and gives a little nod letting him now that she is fine.

The mark starts to walk forward towards them to the back door using Nikita as a body bunker. He alternates pointing the gun from Michael then back to Nikita. He walks slowly and hesitantly shuffling along.

When the mark gets close to him he has to restrain himself from shooting him right there, but he runs the danger if he shoots him the marks grip could tighten on the trigger, shooting Nikita in the process. That was not a risk he is willing to take. He allows him to pass him, his gun still trailed on the mark as they make their way to the back door. He moves forwards and the mark moves backwards. The tension building so heavily that you could cut it with a knife.

When the mark is finally outside he stops.

"Ok. You made it to the outside. Let her go." Michael instructs.

The mark laughs. "What you think I'm stupid? I'm not letting her go until I've reached my car."

The mark tries to walk towards a parked car but Nikita doesn't move. Michael watches as Nikita quickly moves her hand up her leg and under her dress, grabbing her knife. She's quick and accurate. Using her one arm she elbows the mark in the stomach with as much force she can muster and swings her hand with the knife in it. He watches as the knife enters the side of the marks neck and then as she kicks the gun out of the marks hand.

The mark is lays on the ground, his hands holding his neck. Michael walks up and stands beside Nikita who is standing over the mark.

The mark looks up at him eyes wide. "You...you... you said that if I let her go...I'll live."

Michael looks at him and points his gun at his head a dark expression on his face. "You didn't let her go." He tells him. "And I lied."

With that two shots fill the air then silence. He lets out a breath and looks up to Nikita.

"You alright?" he asks her holstering his sidearm.

She looks up to meet his eyes. She stares at him for a moment in a daze. Then she slowly nods. "Yah, I'm fine. Kind of a close one huh?" she asks him a small smile forming on her face to reassure him, but it doesn't.

He nods in agreement. "Yah, a little too close. Are you sure you're ok?" tilting his head to look at her.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "I said I'm fine Michael. We should probably go before someone sees." She tells him.

He nods his head knowing that she's right. "You go back to the party and leave as normal. We will meet back at Division in an hour to debrief."

She gives a brief nod and turns back to the door making her way back to the party. He watches her as she walks away running a hand through her hair. He knows that she's not ok but he can't worry about that right know. All he cares about is that she is safe and in one piece, he can worry about the rest later. He looks back to the mark lying on the ground and sighs.

"Birkhoff." He says into his comms.

"Yah Michael?"

"Call Roan and get him over hear to clean this up." He tells him.

"A please and thank you wouldn't hurt." Birkhoff relies.

"Just do it." Michael snaps back, walking towards the van.

"Jeez ok, no need to be snippy."

Once he reaches the van he gets in the passenger side seat and leans back against the seat and closes his eyes taking a moment to collect himself. A moment later he looks back to Birkhoff who is shutting down the computers.

"Did Nikita leave the party yet?" he asks.

"She just left, tires squealing. She sure likes to make and exit." He says looking up from his work.

Michael turns back and looks out the side mirror of the van, watching as the house grows smaller as they drive away.

The drive back to Division seems long and when they pull into the garage Nikitas orange Lamborghini is parked to the right signalling that she beat them there. He helps unload the gear from the van and takes the guns back to the armoury.

When he reaches it he opens the door and stops when he sees it is preoccupied. She's at the table in the middle, sitting on a stool, still in her dress. He closes the door and makes his way further into the room. When he reaches the table he puts his duffle bag on it and walks slowly towards her. Her head is down and her hair covers her face as she works on cleaning her knife.

There are several tools laid out on the table and there are bloody tissues on the ground. When she senses him standing beside her she looks up at him.

"I was really hoping that I did not have to use this one, it's my favourite, now I've gotten it dirty." She tells him quietly.

She has a small smile on her face, but her face is sad. "I'm sorry." She whispers and looks back down.

He looks at her shocked that she's apologizing. "What...what for?"

"I didn't complete the mission, and he got my gun! He was fast Michael. How did I let that happen, I'm better then that!" she exclaims.

He watches as she furiously rubs a tissue along her knife. "Hey!" he says softly placing his hand on top of hers stopping her before she cuts herself. "Tonight was not your fault, ok? Look at me." He tells her quietly. Her dark eyes meet his.

"The job was completed. Maybe not how you or I would have liked, but it was completed. Understand?"

She nods her head in understanding.

"Good." He tells her releasing the hold he had on her hand instantly missing the softness of her skin on his. "You should...uh probably go home and clean up. Go out and celebrate your birthday, you deserve it."

She laughs softly and slides of the stool and makes her way to the garage. She turns slowly and looks back at him smiling softly. "Thank you Michael... you know for the car."

He laughs and nods his head and watches her as she disappears through to the garage. He stands there for several minutes, hands in his pockets taking time to comprehend everything. It's when the other agents enter the room he is thrown back into reality. After putting the weapons away he tracks down Percy in his office and debriefs him of the mission.

"Everything went smoothly then?" Percy asks lifting his head from some papers on his desk.

"As well as could be expected but there was one situation." He tells him.

"Oh?"

"The mark got the drop on Nikita but she got the situation back under control." He tells him quickly.

"Anything to be concerned about?" Percy asks him leaning back in his leather chair.

"No sir."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." He tells him seriously. He knows what happens when Percy doubts someone, and he does _not_ want Percy to doubt Nikita.

Percy stares at him for a second then nods his head. "Good. Well if that's all..."

"I will be on my way." Michael finishes for him making his way to the door.

"Oh and Michael? Wish Nikita a happy birthday for me when you see her." he tells him, his head back down looking at the papers on his desk.

"Yes sir." Michael responds and makes his way out of the office.

A few hours later he finds lying in bed and he can't sleep. His mind won't shut down. All he can think about was how close he came to losing her today. Every time he closes his eyes the images of the evening enters his mind and each time the worst result flashes behind his closed eyes. He came close to loosing her today and that thought causes an ache in his chest so painful he thinks he might die. Opening his eyes he sits up and pushes the covers off him and changes into some running clothes. Another night of no sleep. He shouldn't be surprised, the past week he has barley slept at all and he knows why. It's because of her. He can't stop thinking about her. She has consumed him.

When he gets out side it's quiet except for the sound of the heavy rain hitting the paved ground. He sets off to his right, running with no place to go. He listens to the beat of his stride and the rhythm of his breathing. He runs faster and faster as if running away. He wishes he could run away but he can't. He is held here by something far too powerful. No he can't he run away, not yet.

He runs until he can run no more. He stops and leans over trying to catch his breath. The rain hits his hot skin and it burns but it's a good burn because it makes him feel alive. He has felt dead for so longs but something has changed, he wants to feel alive. He feels alive when he's with her and he can't understand why.

He looks up to see where he is. He laughs out loud. He should have known that he would have ended up here, he always seems too. He looks up to the building and sees that her light is on. He debates going in but a fire ignites in him and determination sets in. He enters the building and presses her floor number in the elevator.

Arriving at her door every inch of him is screaming at him to turn around, but he is so close he has to see her, tell her that she consumes his every thought to tell her that he needs her. He can't fight it, not anymore, not after tonight, not after he almost lost her. He knocks on her door three times and waits. He can hear his heart pounding in his ears. When he hears the door open his heart stops. Time slows down.

She takes in his appearance. He's wearing a hoodie and sweat pants and he is soaked. A mixture of sweat and water runs down his face. His hair is flat and he is breathing heavily.

"Michael?" she asks "What..."

He looks at her in a way that he has never looked at her before. His eyes are fierier and passionate but his face is soft yet determined. It's the words he utters next that will change everything.

"I need you."

**There you go :D I don't really like the ending but I had to change it from what I originally had for a future scene. So it will have to do. Thank you again for your patience. **

**You know what you have to do now if you want more lol Go ahead press that button!**


	7. Scene 6

**OMG thank you guys for all your reviews and comments, they make my day! I would like to clear one thing up. This story is a bunch of randoms. They are things I think might have happened between Michael and Nikita while Nikita is still apart of Division :D Thank you again you guys for reviewing and for all the great comments! I love that you do cause it lets me know if I'm on the right track or if I'm completely off base lol So here a new scene and I thought I'd post this one now cause I'm REALLY happy with it, and I hope you guys are too :D :D **

**P.S I was listening to the song "Like a G6"by Far East Movement when I wrote this lol I could not get it out of my head! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Nikita, just the wacky ideas that come from my insane mind**

The air in the club is heavy. The smell of sweat and different mixtures of perfume fills the room. Loud music with a heavy bass fills the crowded space. All he can see are people dancing and flashing lights. He's uncomfortable. He has never liked clubs, he only goes to them if it's for a job, but not this time. This time it's personal. He weaves his way through the crowded dance floor trying to spot her. He looks around the room and remembers how he got here.

It's one in the morning and he's in bed very much asleep until the chirp of his cell phone wakes him up. He groans and looks at the caller ID. "Nikita" flashes across the small screen.

Flipping open the cell phone he puts it to his ear and talks.

"Nikita, what is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"Hi...uhh Michael right?" the voice on the other end asks.

Michael sits up, instantly awake. "Who is this? How did you get that phone?" he asks darkly.

"This is Dave." The voice on the other end answers. "I'm a bartender at the club Seduction. Look your girlfriend, friend, or whatever is here and she's wasted. You uh may want to come and pick her up or something cause there're guys hanging all over her and it's probably not a good idea to let her take a cab."

Michael pushes the covers off him and gets out of bed, making his way to his closet.

"I'm on my way. Do _not _let her leave." He growls into the phone snapping it shut.

Several things run through his mind as he quickly gets dressed. First, Nikita doesn't drink, and second, _what _the _hell _is she doing at a club and at Seduction none the less! He picks up his phone and stuffs it into his jacket pocket. He picks up his gun and then holsters it. Opening a drawer he picks out a fake police badge and ID, the easiest way to get into the club with out anyone bothering him or asking questions. He grabs his keys and then slams his apartment door closed, making his way to his car.

The streets are empty so he drives fast, anxious to get to the club quickly. It's isn't until he's halfway there that he realises that he's angry. He's angry at her for being so irresponsible, for going to the club in the first place. Angry because probably half of the male population there will be trying to take advantage of her. He knows that she is more then capable to take care of herself but she's drunk.

When he reaches the club he parks across the street. He gets out of the car and slams the door shut, trying to take out some of his anger. There is still a line up in front of the club and he can hear the heavy music from the inside. Cutting the line he walks up to the bouncer. The bouncer holds out his hand to stop him. He stops and opens his jacket showing his gun and badge and gives the bouncer a "you don't want to mess with me" look. The bouncer raises both his hands signalling that he doesn't want any trouble and steps to the side allowing him in. He walks into the club, down a hallway and through a black velvet curtain.

The air in the club is heavy. The smell of sweat and different mixtures of perfume fills the room. Loud music with a heavy bass fills the crowded space. All he can see are people dancing and flashing lights. He weaves his way through the crowed dance floor trying to spot her. Nothing. He makes his way to the bar. When he reaches it he sees several bartenders poring drinks and washing glasses.

"What can I get ya?" a voice asks him.

He looks to his left and sees a younger man looking at him, a towel draped around his shoulder. He takes his fake badge off his belt and flashes it at the bartender.

"I'm looking for Dave." He tells him shouting over the music.

The young man looks at the badge then to Michael. "One sec."

Michael watches as he makes his way over to the other end of the bar and then stands beside a man around Michaels age. The young man leans over and says something into the older mans ear then points towards him. The other man looks at him, then hands over some drinks to the younger man then makes his way towards him.

"You must be Michael." Dave says to him holding out his hand to Michael.

Michael looks at Daves hand then to Dave. "Ya, I am, where's Nikita?" he asks shaking his hand getting straight to the point.

"She just left the bar with a couple of guys and the made their way over to the dance floor." He tells him nodding to the dance floor. "I told Jessie, the bouncer out there not to let her leave, so she's still here."

Michael nods in understanding looking at the dance floor. He looks back to Dave. "Why did you call me?" he asks.

Dave shrugs. "I looked through her phone and saw that you were the one she calls the most so I figured you must be her friend or something. I didn't think it was a good idea to call her a cab cause I didn't want her to get into any trouble or anything. You know, hot girl, drunk. It just screams vulnerable."

Michael looks at him for a second before holding out his own hand. "Thank you." He tells him honestly.

"Yah no problem." Dave tells him shaking his hand one last time.

Looking at the dance floor Michael makes his way into the crowded space. His senses are on overload. He looks left and right, listening and looking to see if he can get any sense of where she might be. He weaves in and out of the dance floor. It's when he's standing in the middle of the dance floor he hears it, her laugh. She's not just laughing, she's giggling. In all the time he has known her he has never heard her giggle. If this were under different circumstances he would be certain to make fun of her, but he's to angry. If anything, hearing her giggle just made him angrier.

He looks to his right and that's when he spots her, though it's hard because she is surrounded by four men. He takes in her appearance. She's wearing a short blue dress that simmers in the light. Her silver heels make her legs look a mile long. Her hair is down and straight and her make up is flawless. He watches as she moves her body to the beat of the music and raises her arms above her head making her dress rise even more, showing more of her legs. He's then shocked to see her grab one of the men and pull him towards her with a searing. The man behind her grabs her hips and moves even closer. He's seen enough and he doesn't know if it's anger or jealousy or a mixture of both that causes him to explode.

He moves fast taking the man behind her out first dropping him with one punch, then the second and third soon after. The fourth one takes a little more effort but with a solid kick to the stomach the man goes down easily. Straightening his jacket he turns to face Nikita.

"Michael?" she asks a shocked expression on her face, eyes wide. He watches as a wide smile slowly forms on her face. "Miichaael! What are you doing here? Did you come to dance?" she asks giggling, moving towards him and starts to dance again.

He ignores the crowd that has formed around them. "What? No! I came to get you." He tells her taking one of her arms and pulls her off the dance floor towards the exit. "We're leaving." He tells her.

She stops suddenly and wrenches her arm from his grasp. "No!" she says loudly stomping her foot as if she is little kid. "I don't want to go. I want to dance." She tells him making her way back to the dance floor.

He grabs her arm once more and looks her in the eyes. "We are leaving Nikita. Now." he tells her in a low threatening voice.

"Then you'll have to drag me out cause I'm not going!" she yells at him then turns to leave again.

Michael sighs then walks up behind her and throws her over his shoulder ignoring her shriek.

"Michael!" she yells "Put me down right now!" she demands kicking her legs and pounding his back. He tightens his grip on her, and when she realises that he isn't going to let her go she stops and lays quietly on his shoulder, her arms and hair swaying as he walks out of the club.

Once he reaches his car he opens the passenger side door and carefully and gently lowers her onto the seat. He closes the door and takes a deep breath of the cold air watching the steam swirls as he breaths out. He walks to the other side of the car and gets in. He looks over the see Nikita resting her head back against the head rest her head titled towards him with her eyes closed. He reaches over and grabs the passenger side seatbelt and pulls it across her body ignoring her smell and the warm feeling he got when his hand brushed against her skin. Leaning back to his side of the car he sighs and half whispers to himself and to her. "What am I going to do with you?"

He watches as she sinks deeper into the leather seat. "Michael?" she asks whispering, eyes still closed.

"Yah?"

"I'm so tired." She tells him.

He looks at her, his expression softening nodding to himself. "I know" he whispers back. "Go to sleep, I've got you."

He looks at her one last time then starts the car and starts to drive. He drives slowly this time back to his place not really wanting to leave just yet. Once he does reach his apartment he looks at the time displayed on the radio, two-fifteen. He takes the key out of the ignition and gets out. Making his way around the car he opens Nikitas door, unbuckles her seatbelt and slides his arm under her legs and under her armpits. Picking her up slowly he uses his leg to push the door shut and makes his way into the apartment building and into the elevator with little trouble. He chuckles softly when a little snore comes out of her. He looks down at her face that is leaning against his chest. He wonders how she can be so perfect, how this could feel so right, her being in his arms.

The soft ping from the elevator doors opening pulls him from his thoughts. He makes his way out of the elevator and to his door.

"Nikita?" he says shaking her gently to wake her up. "I've got to put you down." He tells her.

He sets her on her feet and she slumps against him. "Where are we?" she mumbles.

"At my place." He responds unlocking the door then opening it. Once the door is open he picks her up and carries her inside.

"That's nice." he hears her say. He rolls his eyes knowing that she didn't even know what he said.

He carries her into his room and places her on his bed. He moves to his dresser and takes off his gun and badge placing them in the drawer. He moves to his closet and hangs up his jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt while kicking off his shoes. He turns back to his bed and looks at her lying there spread out on the left side of the bed, his side of the bed. He moves towards her and carefully takes off her shoes not wanting to wake her. He doesn't know that she's awake until she talks.

"It's Moms birthday today you know. Mom loves to dance."

He looks up at her face as sees a tear fall from behind her closed eyes. "She _loved _to dance." She says correcting herself. She takes a shaky breath in. "That's why I was there Michael. You were wondering." she states. He's always surprised on how well they know each other, on how they can read each others thoughts.

"Nikita... you don't have to explain" he tells her quietly.

"Yes I do. I don't want you to think little of me." She tells him, another tear running silently down her face.

"What?" he asks alarmed. "No,Nikita...no. I could never think that. Believe it or not I have been where you are." He tells her softy. There's a moment of silence before he talks again.

"You uh, better get some sleep you need it."

She nods her head. "Ok." She says taking a breath.

"Ok" he repeats. He gets up to leave but her voice stops him.

"Michael, would you... would you mind staying?" she asks him hesitantly. "I don't really want to be alone."

He's standing in the doorway. He looks at her. Her hair is messy and her mascara is smudged from her tears, and in that moment he can't help but think how beautiful she is. He can't say no to her, he never will, so he nods his head and makes his way to her side. He settles in beside her and pulls her close, her head on his chest and his arms around her. He feels her take a deep breath and relax into his arms.

He knows he's not supposed to get emotionally attached it's the number one rule, but he's past the point of no return and nothing can save him now.

**So there you have it! Hate it? Love it? Happy? Not happy? Let me know! I hope to have the next scene up as soon as I finish it! Till then,**

**xo JossieGirl**


	8. Authors Note

OMFG! People .! RIGHT NOW I MEAN IT! .com/watch?v=6GScEIIvdnY

OMG OMG OMG! YES! YES! YES! Wow I hope that it is not a dream scene or something cause if it is I will have to slap someone! And you DON'T want me to slap you! Lol


	9. Scene 7

**I'm alive! I am sooo sorry that I have not updated in so long. I blame school for that. So here's the good news. I am done school for now so I have a glorious four months to write :D I want to thank you ALL for staying with me and again I'm sorry that it took forever to update! What do you guys think of what's going on in Nikita! AMAZING right! I am thrilled that Mikita are together! This just makes the show even better :D Now all we need is to hear that there will be a season 2. Fingers crossed! Lol**

**So with out further a due the newest scene! Sorry if there are any mistakes! **

She can feel him behind her, but she ignores him and continues to punch the bag. She hopes that he will go away, but she knows he won't. One, two, left left, right. Her fists ache but she pushes through the pain. Beads of sweat roll down her face and her breathing is heavy. There's a moment of silence before he speaks.

"You're dropping your elbow."

She scoffs and rolls her eyes, not saying anything, but raises her elbow and continues to punch the bag with force. She knows that he's getting annoyed but she doesn't care. She's angry at him and he knows that but he wont leave her alone, he never does. He's constantly there.

"Go away Michael, I don't want to talk to you."

"To bad" he says.

"I mean it Michael. I'm pissed off and I'm hurting. Do _not_ mess with me."

"Or what? What are you going to me?" he asks challenging her. She stops for a moment, then turns to look at him.

He didn't see it coming. She blindsided him. All he caught was a glimpse of fire in her eyes and her padded glove collided with his jaw, sending him to the ground.

"Or I'll take you down." She tells him looking down at him then turns back to the punching bag and continues to punch the bag as if nothing happened.

He wasn't pissed off before, but he is now. He knows that this is about to get messy but he doesn't care. He gets up off the ground and takes his jacket off.

He walks up behind her and taps her on the shoulder. She turns around and is able to raise her arms in time to block his punch. The first punch is thrown and it's on. She's tired so he has the upper hand, at least that what he thinks. They move fast, as if it is a dance that they have danced thousands of times and they have, but this dance is different. It's filled with heat. It's powerful, it's heavy, it's angry and it's passionate.

He is able to land a couple of punches to her stomach and a couple kicks. He tries to avoid her face but she isn't so kind. He has the upper hand now. He's got her arm behind her back in an arm bar, but her face is to him and then he sees it. There's something that ignites in her eyes. It's a spark and he is once again taken by surprised. She takes her free hand and lands a powerful blow to his gut, causing him to drop the hold he has on her other arm. From there its one blow after an other. One to the chin, one to the gut, then one to the kidney and then another to the face.

He stumbles back and raises his hands up in surrender, stopping her from throwing a punch mid air. He looks up with wide, confused eyes. She's breathing heavily. Her nostrils flair and her hair sticks to her face and her arms. She looks like a wild animal. He watches as she slowly lowers her arm and takes off her gloves, wincing slightly as she pulls them off over her tender fists. He can see blood running down her hands. Once she has them off she tosses them at him and turns around and walks out the door slamming it shut behind her not looking back.

To say that he's shocked would be an understatement. He's stunned. He doesn't know how to react; he's never seen her like this before. If it wasn't evident that something was wrong before it sure as hell is now. He stands up straight and runs his hand through his hair flinching as he grazes a cut on his head. He licks his lips and he can taste the coopery taste of blood. Regaining his breath he walks over to his coat and slips it over his jacket and makes his way out of the room.

He looks around the training room where other recruits are practicing, but she's not there. She's probably taken off to her room or to medical to get some bandages. Bandages, those were something he needed. He takes off to the medical wing ignoring the stares and glances from the recruits and young agents.

Once on the platform he walks quickly and keeps his head down not wanting to attract anymore attention. Rounding the corner he doesn't see Birkoff standing with another tech agent who are probably talking about some nerdy video game.

"Jezz watch where you're... "Birkoff starts. "Oh Michael... Jesus what happened to your face!"

Michael sighs in annoyance. "Nikita." He grumbles making his way pass the young tech.

"She finally handed it to you huh? Not that I'm surprised seeing how angry she was this morning at you." He laughs.

Michael stops and turns around to face him a threatening look on his face. "What?"

Birkoff adjusts his glasses and looks at Michael. "Yah she was pissed. She found out that you decided to activate Lucy instead of her, not that I can blame her. Lucy? Really Michael? Nikita is _WAY _hotter then her."

Michael rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips. "How did she find out?" he asks him

Birkoff shrugs and looks down at his phone. "I heard that Lucy was rubbing it in her face. Something about saying how Nikita wasn't so special after all or something like that. You know how it is, all a big competition. It's when she asked me if it was true was when she truly flipped out, scary." Birkoff tells him shivering at the memory.

"I mean you should have seen her Michael. The anger on her face, or maybe it was betrayal, but what ever it was, everyone stayed out of her way." He tells him shaking his head. He looks up from his phone and continues. "I mean she didn't even do anything it was just her air. I think if she could have started on fire she would have."

Michael sighs and turns around leaving Birkoff behind. "You may want to get some ice for your face!" he hears Birkoff yell. Ignoring him he makes his way down the hallway to the medical wing. Once he reaches the wing he searches for some disinfectant and some wraps. He makes his way to the mirror hanging on the wall. He cleans his lip and his forehead wiping away the dried blood. He studies his reflection. A blue tint to his skin has formed around his jaw from her first blow. The cut at the edge of his eyebrow is red and angry but it'll heal on its own.

He closed his eyes and takes a deep breath. So that's why she was so angry. He should have guessed.

"_The anger on her face, or maybe it was betrayal"_ he remembers what Birkoff told him. Betrayal. He told her that she would be out soon, and he knew that she was looking forward to it, and so was he, but he wasn't about to let her go out and let her do this mission. That's why he picked Lucy. Call it selfishness, protectiveness or jealously, he did not want Nikita sleeping with another man.

He was able to convince Percy that Nikita was not yet ready for that kind of detail and that Lucy would make a more... appropriate solution. Luckily he agreed. He doesn't think he could have handle it if Percy sent Nikita.

It's the talking of the doctors that breaks him from his thoughts. He pushes off the wall he was leaning on and puts his jacket back on. He picks up two ice bags from the freezer and makes his way out of the room.

The hallway is empty and brightly light. At the end of the hallway he stops and looks at the closed door. He knocks twice and listens to see if she is in there. No answer. He knocks twice more before opening the door himself. Once the door opens he sees her. She's sitting on her bed crossed legged and furiously wrapping her fists in white gauze. Her head is down and he can't see her face because her hair is covering it.

He clears his throat making himself known. She doesn't look up but instead to continue to wrap her hand furiously. He sighs a heavy sigh and makes his way to her bed sitting down on the edge of it facing her. He watches as she continues to wrap one of her hands sloppily.

"I don't have to tell you why I didn't choose you for the mission." He tells her quietly.

He's expecting a snippy comment back but it doesn't come, she just nods her head a shrugs.

"Stop." He tells her putting his hand over hers stopping her from wrapping her hand further.

Her hand stills, and she looks up at him slowly. Her eye's bore into his. An electric current runs through him. He feels it every time he touches her and he's sure she can feel it too. They sit there for a moment enjoying the warmth of each others hands.

"I didn't pick you for the mission because it wasn't a mission you would want to do, and believe me Nikita, it isn't something you want to do." He tells her quietly

"What I don't want to do or what _you_ don't want me to do?" She asks

He sighs and lowers his head to look at her hand and continues to wrap if for her.

"I am just looking out for you." He says quietly.

She laughs. "Sure" she says. "Are you trying to keep me in here on purpose?" She asks. "Cause it's sure as hell starting to feel like it." She tells him angrily.

He finishes wrapping her one hand then moves to the other not saying anything.

"I want out Michael. I feel like an animal, trapped in this cage." She whispers.

He looks up to study her. She looks tired, and he knows that she's tired of being in here.

"This mission..." he starts "was not for you."

She opens her mouth to argue but he talks before she can.

"I mean it Nikita. You don't want this mission. You have to believe me." He says softly.

Their eyes meet and it's as if she understands what he is not telling her because she doesn't fight him. It's amazing really, how much they much they understand each other. He clears his throat relieving the tension that has built up. He lets go of her hands and stands to leave but her voice stops him.

"Michael?"

He turns around to look at her.

"Thank you." She tells him with a small smile. He's nods and turns to leaves again.

"Oh and Michael?"

He turns again and is surprised to see a grin on her face.

"I'm uh... sorry that I broke your face."

He can't help but chuckle and giver her his crooked grin. Her grin.

He nods his head. "I forgive you" he tells her. "But next time I won't take it so easy on you" he points out teasingly watching the cocky smile on her face fall, making his grin even wider.

He's half way down the hallway when he hears her shout from her room.

"Face it Michael! I beat you today!"

He laughs to himself. Always has to have the final word.

**So what did you guys think? Not really my finest work but it will due lol. I have this HUGE scene I have been writing through out school so I will continue to work on that as well as update. Again sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long, please forgive me! Lol So let me know what you thought and if you have any ideas please feel free to share! So go press that button :D :D**

**Love you all!**

**JossieGirl**


	10. Scene 8 part 1

**I do not own Nikita or any of the characters**

He's furious, he's livid. How could she be so reckless? She knows better. He walks into his office and slams the door shut. Sitting down behind his desk he shuts his eyes and leans back into his chair. Silence surrounds him. Taking a deep breath he tells himself to calm down, but he can't. He's never been this angry at her before.

He shows up at her apartment unannounced and knocks on the door waiting for her to answer. She doesn't.

"Nikita!" He hollers knocking on her door once again. Another minute goes by, nothing. At the sound of a door closing behind him he turns around to meet an old lady smiling at him.

"Are you looking for Nikita dear?" she asks.

He clears his throat somewhat caught off guard. "I am." He tells her politely mustering up a small smile.

"Oh well she just left about 20 minutes ago. She and her nice young man were going out for a run."

He shouldn't be surprised, but he is.

"Really?" he asks crossing his arms.

"Oh yes, she likes to run that one." She laughs jollily. "I don't know about him though. I think that he just goes to be with her if you ask me." She tells him quietly leaning close to him as if someone might hear her.

"But he really is a nice young boy. I'm glad he goes with her, a pretty young think like her shouldn't be out by herself."

Michael has to stop himself from laughing but he can feel anger rising in him. He knows about this nice you man. Daniel, Nikitas "friend" as she calls him.

"How long has this..."

"I think is name is Daniel dear." She says finishing his sentence for him.

He nods his head and continues to ask questions. Obviously Nikita has been holding out on him. "How long has Daniel been seeing Nikita?"

"Oh I don't know dear, maybe a couple times a week, but she's away sometimes. She is always flying everywhere for work. But Daniel comes to see her whenever she's home." She lowers her voice and leans close to him. "If you ask me dear I think he has a little bit of a crush on her."

_You think_ he thinks sarcastically to himself.

"What about Nikita?" he asks.

The older lady frowns a little at the question. "I think she likes him, she is defiantly smitten with him, but I get the feeling that there's something holding her back. I don't know if there is another person in her life or something."

He nods his head mostly because he doesn't know what to say. Part of him is angry at her but part of him is relived. Angry because she's encouraging Daniel but relived that she is not with him...yet.

"Are you alright dear?" the older lady asks him pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Uhh yes, sorry. Thank you..."

"Oh I'm Jane dear." She tells him with a warm smile.

He returns her small smile."Well thank you Jane."

"Oh, anytime dear. If you don't mind me asking how do you know Nikita?"

"I work with her. I actually accompany her on her trips. Like you said the bank doesn't want a beautiful girl traveling by herself." He tells her knowing that Nikita would have no trouble of taking care of herself.

"Well that's good. I'm glad that she's safe. I worry about her you know. Well I've talked your ear off for to long. It was very nice to meet you ..."

"Michael" he finishes for her.

"Michael." She repeats nodding. "You keep my girl safe." She tells him seriously before she makes her way down the hall and into the elevator.

As soon as the elevator door closes he spins around and takes out the spare key Nikita had given him from his pocket. Sliding the key into the lock he hears the deadbolt spring open and pushes the door open and walks inside.

The apartment was is quiet, except for the sound of the busy street below. He walks further into the bright apartment and is instantly hit with her sent. She's everywhere, which seems to be a common theme in his life lately. He walks by the kitchen and into the living room. The TV is on and showing some talk show; the window is open allowing a slight breeze to enter the.

He knows that she will freak when she finds out that he came into her apartment with out her permission, but he doesn't care. All he cares about is finding out if there is, in fact something going on that should not be.

He walks to the bedroom and hesitates slightly before walking through the open door. The bed is neatly made and her clothing lay out on top, nothing out of the ordinary. The heavy blinds are open allowing the daylight to poor into the big room. He turns to leave but stops when a framed picture on her dresser catches his eye.

He walks closer and picks up the picture and he can't help but laugh softly to himself. They had been in Mexico and the weather had been perfect. They had just completed a mission and were not set out to leave until the following evening. She was in a good mood do to the successful mission, and he was happy to see her enjoying herself. She had her camera with her and had been taking pictures of everything and everyone.

"Nikita those pictures are pointless." He tells her as they walk along the beach. She had dragged him out from his cool hotel room to do some sight seeing, and threatened that if he did not come with her then she would find someone else to go with her. There was no denying her and she knew it. She was his weakness.

"No they aren't." She tells him taking another photo. "Just think about the different culture Michael, it's beautiful." She exclaims. She turns around suddenly and lifts the camera and takes a quick snap of him. He raises an eye brow and gives her an unimpressed look, making her smile even bigger.

"Oh come on Michael, it's such a beautiful day, how can you be so serious?" she asks taking another picture of him.

"I don't like having my picture taken." He tells her.

She grins even more and raises her eyebrows up and down. "I know." She laughs taking another picture of him.

"Nikita stop it." He warns.

"Or what?" she asks him smugly.

"Or... I'll take that camera from you and chuck it into the ocean, that's what." He tells her. He knows it's a lame come back but it's the only one he could think of.

"Oh bring it on tough guy." She says punching him teasingly in the stomach before spinning around and runs off down the beach. He watches as she runs and twirls around laughing and then turns to face him jogging backwards taunting him to catch her. The look of surprise on her face when he does is priceless.

It doesn't take to long for him to catch her and when he does he's surprised to hear himself laughing. He can't remember the last time he had truly laughed. He wraps his arms around her and when he catches her he tries to grab the camera from her, but she's to fast and is able to trip him causing them to fall backwards onto the sand and lands on top of him.

The sun is warm and the sand is hot but neither of them notices; it's just them. Their eyes meet and their breath mingle. He wishes that this moment would never end, that they could stay like this forever.

"Thank you." He tells her quietly. She smiles softly and he doesn't notice the snap of the camera.

It's the sound of voices and laughter that breaks him out of the memory. He sets the photo down carefully and walks out of the bedroom. That's when he seems them, by the apartment door. She's in the process of kicking off her running shoes and is laughing at something _he_ has said. He can feel the jealousy rising deep within him. He knows that he has no right to be jealous because he was the one to tell her that he couldn't be with her, but she shouldn't be with Daniel either.

He leans on the wall close to the door and is surprised that they haven't noticed him yet. It's only when he clears his throat does she whip around to see who has invaded her apartment. A shock expression crosses her face but is immediately replaced with anger.

"Michael?" she asks eyes narrowing. "What are you doing here? In my apartment?" she emphasizes.

He puts his hand in his pants pockets and crosses on leg of the other casually as he leans against the wall.

"I wanted to go over the plan for tonight. I tried to calling you but..." he stops and nods to Daniel, eyes narrowing. "Obviously you were busy."

"So what? You thought that you would just let yourself in?" she asks.

If he heard her he doesn't acknowledge it. Instead he pushed of the wall and takes a hand out of his pocket and steps forward to shake Daniels hand.

"Nice to meet you again Daniel." He tells him shaking is hand firmly, maybe a little too firmly judging by the slight wince on Daniels face.

"Likewise. It's Michael right?"

"That's right." He says nodding his head. "Good run?"

Daniel nods his head. "Ya, Nikita kicked my ass though. I think that she could run all day." He laughs awkwardly.

Michael nods smirking and looks at Nikita standing between the two men.

"She is something."

Their eyes meet and it's as if electricity runs through both of them. The tension is thick; it's as if they are having a conversation with their eye's, each daring the other to make the first move.

"Daniel?" she asks suddenly still looking at Michael. "Would you like a glass of water?" She holds Michaels gaze for a second longer before turning her head to look at Daniel.

Daniel looks at Michael then back to Nikita. "Um I should probably get going, and you two need to work, I don't want to intrude." He tells her taking his jacket off the hook by the door and slips it on.

"Thanks for the run." He tells her giving her a quick hug.

Michael feels himself stiffen as he watches Daniel wrap his arms around her and his relived when Daniel opens the apartment door giving Nikita a small wave before closing the door leaving both him and Nikita alone.

The room is filled with a tense silence, like the calm before a storm. He looks at Nikita who turns around from looking at the door and watches as she crosses her arms.

"You're an ass." She blurts out and walks to the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Excuse me?" he asks following her.

"You heard me." She tells him while looking in the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs and milk.

"You. are. an. ass. Seriously Michael! What the hell is your problem?"

He looks at her with a shocked expression. "I don't have a problem. I came by to talk to you about today's mission but you weren't home so though I would wait." He tells her simply.

"Bullshit." She answers calling is bluff. "You came here to check up on me." She tells him cracking an egg furiously. "Where you satisfied? Did I pass? Because Daniel and I are just friends."

He looks at her and raises an eye brow. "Really?" he asks sarcastically.

"Really."

"Well that's not what the old lady from next door thinks." He tells her.

She stops suddenly and looks up at him as Michael continues to talk. "She says that Daniel might have a...different idea".

"Great! So now you're interrogating my neighbours!"

He ignores her as if she didn't even talk, but his voice rises as he continues. "Not only that but she thinks that you have feelings for him too!"

Silence fills the room. They just stare at each other as if trying to figure out what the other is thinking. Where did they go wrong? There was a time where they could read each others thoughts, talk to each other with out talking. What happened to them?

He thinks he knows. He waited to long. He should have known that she wouldn't wait forever, but he had hoped.

It seems like a life time before he talk but when he does she notices the building anger in his voice.

"Do you or do you not have feelings for Daniel?" he asks the question as if it pains him.

There's a silence pause before she answers him.

"Michael... Daniel and I are just friends, and even if I had feelings for Daniel I couldn't do anything about it! I can't do anything about it because of you!"

"Me?" he asks surprise.

"Yes you." She breathes. "You...you have this hold over me, and I can't breathe because of it. It's like it's strangling me! I can't breathe because you're always looking at me, so stop looking at me!"

"I am _not _looking at you!" he argues.

"Yes...yes you are. You're doing it now. You're hurting me Michael, can't you see that? So just let me go." She stops to look at him, her eyes pleading. "Just let me go."

He can feel his heart breaking and the anger rising inside of him. "Let you go." he repeats out loud nodding to himself. His fists are clamped closed so tightly they ache.

"Yes" she whispers. "Stop being Michael and stop looking out for me just stop. Just..." she stops and he can see her swallow hard as if what she is about to say will hurt her, or hurt him. He wants to stop her, wants to cover his ears but he doesn't, he just stands there, waiting.

"Just be Division." She says is so quietly he thinks he heard her wrong but he knows he hasn't.

His eyes narrow, he really has lost her. She's asking him to be Division.

"You want me to be Division?" he asks in disbelief. It' as if he has finally reached his limit, something in him has finally snapped. "Fine. You want me to let you go and be Division you got it." His tone is cold and stiff. "You have forty-eight hours to deal with this Daniel situation or I _swear _to God Nikita, Division will deal handle it for you."

"Michael..." she starts to talk but he talks over her, not even wanting to hear her voice let alone look at her.

"And this mission this evening, you take it. You keep saying that you're a big girl, prove it."

He can't take it anymore, he can't be here. He can't bring him self to look at her because looking at her hurts. So he turns around and leaves the apartment slamming the door shut, but not before hearing her yell his name. But he won't stop, he just keeps walking because, if he does stop he might do something he might regret.

He knew this was going to happen, he waited too long and he lost her. He was angry at her, angry that she had feelings for Daniel but even angrier at himself for letting himself feel something for her. He knows exactly what he feels for her but he doesn't dare say it. He feels empty; hallow. He knows that he is better when she is around him. She has filled the gap that had been inside him for so long, but now she is gone.

The sound of loud voices and running foot steps outside his office door pulls him from his thoughts. He gets up from behind his desk and opens the door making his way outside onto the platform. Looking around he watches as several agents run to the front of Division and pile into the elevator.

"What the hell?" He mutters to himself. He watches as another group run to the stairs and disappear through the door.

"Dave!" he calls to one of the agents running by. "What the hell is going on?"

Dave stops running and stops to look at him and reluctantly walks over to him.

"What is going on?" he asks again in a low threatening voice

"She told us not to tell you." Dave says nervously.

"Who?" He asks putting his hands on his hips and stands straighter.

Dave looks at him hesitantly but answers his question in a low voice as if afraid he would get into trouble. "Nikita."

_Nikita. _He doesn't know if he should laugh or yell. "Really?" He asks scoffing. "And what does she not want me to know?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"There was a problem with the mission." Dave tells him.

Michael feels his stomach drop as Dave continues to talk. "Nikita took two rounds to the chest. She went unconscious on the way here. It...it doesn't look good."

**Ok, there it is. I am terribly sorry that it took FOEVER to update but I would like to thank you ALL for your patience! Yes there is a part two to this scene and I am currently working on typing that up so it shouldn't take to long...I hope. So thank you all again, and feel free to review, cause I LOVE hearing from you! So go on, go push that button! :D**

**JossieGirl**


	11. Scene 8 part 2

**I'm alive! Wow so sorry about that LONG wait. I am sincerely sorry! Life just kinda took over, but I'm back! So without further ado here is chapter 8 part 2 enjoy! And again sorry if there are any errors :S**

**I do not own Nikita or any of it's characters, if I did things would not be where they are today! That is all lol **

_Previously _

It's Nikita. She took two rounds to the chest. She went unconscious on the way here. It...it doesn't look good."

It was like the air was knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe. Nikita was hurt, possibly dyeing. He becomes dizzy, the room is spinning it's as if his life is spiralling down on him again. Again._ This can't be happening _he thinks to himself. He has to lean on the railing to stop himself from falling.

"How far out are they?" he whispers to Dave not having enough strength to talk fully.

"They should be here any moment" the young agent tells him.

He looks at the young agent one last time and without another word, takes off down the platform to the stairs leading to the garage. All he can think about is their argument. She told him to let her go. How can he let her go if she is the only thing that matters to him? He should have told her no. Should have. He might not have the chance to tell her how much he actually cares. Screw Division.

He almost trips down the last few stairs he's moving so fast. When he reaches the doors leading to the garage he pushes them open and is overcome with the amount of people crowding around. There's the sound of tires screeching and the garage door opens, a black van pulls in coming to an abrupt stop. He pushes his way through the ground. It's as if he is swimming upstream, the closer he gets the further away the van seems. It's when the side door of the van slides open when he breaks out of his trance.

He sees Birkhoff kneeling on the ground and there's this red stain on his white undershirt. That's when it dawns. Blood. Her blood. He forces his eyes to look down on the van floor. That's when he sees her.

"Michael! Thank God!" Birkhoff voice booms from the van. He finally becomes unfrozen and jumps into the van. He will not let her die.

"I told her not to but no, why would she listen to me!" Birkhoff yells sarcastically.

"She's loosing a lot of blood." He mumbles pressing his hands on her chest, Birkhoffs black shirt soaked in blood.

"Where the hell is medical!" He yells at the other agents surrounding the van.

"She lost consciousness half way here. I tried to keep her awake, I did." He hears Birkhoff tell him, but it's as if he doesn't process what he is saying. All he does it stare at her. He looks at her face, it's white. He's never seen her look so white. She's cold too, deathly cold.

"Come on Nikita. Wake up." He whispers to her. He looks over her face to see if there was any kind of response.

"Nikita!" he yells this time. No response He's worried now. "Nikita wake the hell up!" he yells again. No change. The aching in is chest is getting heavier. He thinks his heart may explode. It takes everything he has not to breakdown.

He can feel the oozing of blood seep through the shirt covering his hands in the dark looking liquid.

"Michael, medical is here." Birkhoff tells him.

He nods his head trying to convince himself that everything will be fine now.

"Ok let's move."

He picks her up slowly and places her gently on the gurney. The medical team instantly surrounds her and pushes him out of the way.

"She needs surgery now." Says the head of medical and starts pushing the gurney to the elevator.

Michael looks at him. "How bad is it? She's going to make it right?" He asks walking into the elevator with the medical team and Nikita.

"I won't know until we get in there Michael." He tells him seriously.

The ride to the medical wing seems like hours. He watches as the medical team fuss around her trying to get the bleeding to stop. He can't do anything but watch. He closes his eyes hoping that if he opens them this will all be a bad dream. He should have gone with her. Should have…

A faint voice pulls him from his thoughts.

"Michael?" At the sound of his name his eyes snap open and instantly fall on Nikita.

Relief rushes through him.

"Hey." He says quietly kneeling down next to her heard and strokes her hair softly. "Don't try and talk, save your energy."

He watches as she opens and closes her mouth as if she is trying to figure out what to say. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She speaks so softly he almost doesn't here her. "Tell Daniel…"

His heart sinks and he tones out what she says after that. The person she is thinking about is Daniel. It's as if a bullet went straight through his heart. The last thing he wants her to be thinking of is _him_. He wants to be angry with her. Angry at her because she is thinking of Daniel, but he can't be angry at her right now, not when her life is on the line.

"Michael?" he hears her ask quietly using all the energy she has left. He looks at her, he can feel the sting of tears behind his eyes but he won't allow them to fall in front of her.

"I'm sorry." She tells him softly.

And that's when he sees it. Love. Right there behind her big brown eyes. He doesn't have time to answer her back because the elevator doors open and the medical team is ushering her down towards the private OR. It's when he steps out of the elevator he sees both Percy and Amanda standing there watching Nikita disappear behind the two swinging doors.

He walks slowly up to them and stands beside Percy. He observes the look on Percy's face. He never really thought that Percy had feelings or was capable of feeling, but the look on his face said otherwise. Worry is what he sees, not just on Percy's face but Amanda's as well. That takes him by surprised. But should he really be? After all Nikita was both their favourite.

"How did this happen?" Percy asks him turning to look at him.

Michael shakes his head. "I don't know". He tells them simply lowering his head to look at the ground.

"Why don't you know Michael? Weren't you supposed to accompany Nikita on this assignment?" Amanda asks him crossing her arms in front of her chest, her piercing blue eyes looking at him.

Michaels head snaps up to look at her. Again guilt washes over him. He won't tell them the truth because if they knew the truth both him, Nikita _and_ Daniel would be in trouble. So he lies. "Nikita wanted to handle it herself." He tells them simply and quietly.

"And why is that?" Percy asks him.

"I have no idea."

"So you let her go, alone?" Amanda asks.

"Yes" he whispers looking down once again, this time at his hands. They are covered in blood. Her blood. His breath hitches and it all becomes real to him. He could lose her.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. The mission was completed which is something, now all we can do is wait and hope." Percy says. "Go clean yourself up Michael." He tells him quietly.

He nods his head and makes his way down to the washrooms that are located in the medical wing. He turns on the tap and waits till the water is so hot it nearly burns him. He scrubs his hands vigorously trying to erase and signs of blood and trying to wipe the events of today from his head, which he know is impossible. How did everything go wrong? All he wants to do is wake up from this bad dream, but there is no waking up from this.

He leans against the sink and takes several deep breaths trying to calm himself down. The stinging of tears behind his eyes start to form again and this time he lets them fall. He can't loose her. If he does he will surely break. He will fall apart. _No_ he tells himself. He will not think like that. She will be fine, _they_ will be fine. Somehow they always are.

It's not until the next evening until he is allowed to see her. They told him that the surgery went well. There were a few moments of ups and downs, but she pulled through like she always does. They say it will take her at least a month to fully recover, but in true Nikita fashion she will say she's all better in two weeks or less.

He sits in the cold metal chair by her side. He will sit there forever long it takes for her to wake up. When he sits there he tries not to think about the last thing she said to him.

"Just let me go."

He knows whole heartily that he will never be able to do that, no matter how hard he tries.

He leans forward to take hold of her cold hand hoping that he can at least provide some warmth for her. It's when she tightens her grip on his hand does he notices that she is beginning to wake up. There are several things running through is head on what he wants to tell her. But when her eyes meet his, the only thing he wants to tell her is "I can't let you go."

**Aaaaan scene! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter :D If you did, please feel free to go and push that button at the bottom of your screen! **


	12. Scene 9

Everyone knows that they are the "it" couple. Nikita and Michael. Percy's golden boy and girl. Everyone knows that if you cross one, you cross the other, and that is a line that you do not want to cross. You might as well have a death wish.

Everyone has seen the way they look at each other, but no one will say it out loud. The look of love, admiration, and respect. You can see it in his eyes, although you can tell it hurts him but no one knows why.

They are happy together, it's clear. Yes, Michael will spar with other recruits. He will tell them what to do and not to do, but you can tell he does it because it's his job, but when he fights with her, he fights differently. He shows her all his secrets, little tricks that he will never show anyone else. He does this because he cares. He cares if she lives or dies. Their late night sparing sessions are a way of spending time together, because when she graduates they both know that they may not have time anymore.

The day she graduates he's walking around the place with a dull look on his face. He's happy for her. He's happy that she will have some freedom but he's sad, sad that he won't be able to see her every day.

She, on the other had is happy; overjoyed by the fact that she is actually leaving. No more gray suits, no more being told what to do and not what to do, where to go, and where not to go. She's finally free.

Everyone watches as he escorts her to the elevator that will lead her to her freedom. She gives hugs out to her friends that she's made while she was down there, and he waits patiently for her, because he knows that she might not see them again.

With one final look she turns to face him with a small smile and with a small laugh she disappears into the elevator with him closely behind her, he's always close behind. They all watch as the doors close and they both disappear from sight.

It's been several months since she has left and he is still there every day but something is missing. She shows up often at first. She sometimes comes and helps with the recruits. She comes and visits Amanda, she even comes to see Birkoff and Percy. Percy is always pleased when she stops in. She is his pride and joy.

She has matured since she's left. Her hair is longer, her outfits fit her just right. Her sneakers are now replaced with high heels, yet she is the same. The same warm laugh, the same warm personality, but she walks with more confidence and more beauty.

She walks through the recruitments training area one day in a long red dress that would make any man drop to their knees for her. She obviously is attending something dressy based on her long wavy hair and foot wear, along with a long black coat hanging around her arm. Everyone falters with what they are doing to look at her beauty.

"Who is she? A new recruit asks.

"That's Nikita." An older recruit replies.

"Who does she think she is? She acts as if she owns the place." The new recruit states.

The older one turns to look at her. "She does." The older one says "and you'll be twice as lucky to be anywhere as near as good as she is."

They watch as she approaches Michael, who is fighting with a recruit. He glances up for a moment, his eyes lock with her's and then wonder down her body.

"Watch ou…" She starts to say but he is already on the ground with the male recruit standing above him, his arms in the air signifying his win, everyone cheering.

It happens so fast that everyone nearly misses it. In a blink of an eye Nikita grabs a small knife from her thigh, grabs the recruits arm, and with no effort at all flips him on his back placing a knee of his chest and places the knife against his throat.

Silence fills the room.

"Always be prepared for another fight. " She tells him with a satisfied smile.

"Nikita" Michael warns now standing over her.

She looks up at him and raises an eyebrow and shrugs a shoulder. She slides the knife back into it's sheath on her upper thigh, smirking slightly as she watches Michael's eyes follow her hand over her skin. She pulls the slit of her dress back around her leg, and takes Michaels hand that he offers out to her and gracefully raises to her feet.

"You'd better go get changed" she tells him. "Percy wants to leave soon."

She leans in close to him and you can tell that he's holding his breath, arms crossed over his chest to stop himself from running his hands over her bare arms.

"And you may want to have a shower, you stink." She whispers into his ear. She laughs and pulls away and walks back up the ramp the leads to Operations.

"See." The older recruit says to the younger one. "I told you she owns this place…as well as him."

Months go by and Nikita shows up less and less and Michaels seems to get angrier as each day passes.

One day it's as if an explosion went off. Division is swarming with agents and Percy is yelling at the top of his lungs, his face red with anger. Michael though is oddly quiet. His face his pail and a look of devastation is on his face.

It's like this for a week, and one night all the recruits and guards are gathered in the cafeteria. Percy stands on the platform above, Michael slightly behind him on the left and Amanda off to his right. Everyone's eyes wonder, looking for the one person they know who should be there, but she's not.

The tension is thick; you could cut it with a knife. Percy's booming voice fills the air.

"One of our own has betrayed us!" Eyes wonder in each direction, worried expressions on all the recruits faces.

"Nikita." Percy says. Whispers and gasps fill the room.

"Quiet!" his voice rings through the air like thunder.

"Nikita has betrayed us…has betrayed you!"

All eyes are on Michael, but he just stands there, his head down, his hands behind his back. He flinches every time Percy talks.

"We took her in, we gave her a second chance at life and this is how she repays us." He pauses and looks at all the recruits.

"Nikita has gone rouge. She is now a threat to us and to our country. We will hunt her down, we will find her, and we will make her pay! May this be a lesson to all of you!"

Nikita's picture appears on all the monitors that surround the room. Percy's voice cuts through the air again.

"Division has a new threat. Nikita. She is armed and she is dangerous, and we _will_ shoot to kill."

They watch as Percy turns around and leaves without a word, Amanda following close behind. The room is silent, all eyes turn to Michael. But he's not looking at them; he's looking at her picture, all emotion gone from his face. He stands there a moment more and no one dares to move. They all watch as he turns to them and he looks at them for a moment defeat and despair on his face.

The eyes that used to hold love for the one person who has now betrayed him are gone, they are now as hard as ice, and that's when the all realize, Michael is gone.

**So sorry it took me forever to update but life is starting to take over :( Thank you all for still reading and reviewing, it truly makes my day! Whenever I get the chance I will write and update, and with summer just around the corner, hopeful y that will happen more often! LOL So thank you all for reading and hanging in there! And as pure usual… go ahead and press that button down there! It will make my day! **


	13. Scene 10

**Hi you all! Wow so thank you all so much for reading a reviewing it truly makes my day :) This is a short little chapter but I really love this chap and it is probably one of my favorites, so I hope you all love it too! (Sorry if there are any mistakes on this but I really just wanted to get this one up and going!)**

**I do not own Nikita or the song that inspired this fic… "You and Tequila" by Kenny Chesney **

He looks into the now empty glass and sets it down on the bar counter with a soft thud. He looks up and signals the bartender for a refill. He watches as the amber liquid fills that glass. It's his fourth drink now, or maybe his fifth, he can't remember. All he can remember is that he is filled with sadness and hurt. So now he's drinking, drinking to forget. He isn't one for drinking, but he can't handle it anymore. She drives him crazy, so crazy that he would kill for her.

He chuckles to himself. The irony of it is that he has killed for her and he would kill a thousand times more for her. All for her.

The alcohol burns his throat as he takes another sip of his drink. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"I slept with Daniel." She blurts out. It'd sudden and he doesn't expect it.

He freezes. He slowly puts down the gun he was cleaning and places his hands on the table and leans forward. He looks down and lets out a breath.

He doesn't want to look at her, because he knows that when he looks at her, he will no longer be the last man to have touched her. He's quiet for a moment, or it could have been an hour, he doesn't know. All he knows is that he's angry. He's angry, hurt, and jealous. He knows that he has no reason to be but he is. He's the one that ended her advances. Right now he wants to hit himself for being so stupid.

"Michael?" she asks softly. He looks up and looks at her from across the table, blue eyes meeting brown.

"Say something." She whispers. What does he want her to say? She's just standing there. Her hair is in a messy pony tail and she's wearing a plain tank top and a pair of jeans and she still looks like the most beautiful person in the world.

It takes his breath away. He doesn't know how she does it, and he wishes that whatever it is that she does to make him feel this way, that she would stop. He doesn't think he will be able to take it anymore.

He opens his mouth to speak but no words come out. He feels so broken.

"It just… happened." She says quietly looking down at her hands. Hands that had once traced over his own body, hands that had once stroked through his own hair. Her hands were heaven, but they were no longer his own.

"I think I love him, Michael." She says it so quietly he nearly misses it, but he doesn't, though he wishes he had.

God he feels sick. How is this happening? This is not supposed to be happening.

She opens her mouth to start talking but he holds up a hand to stop her and she does so without any trouble.

He just stands there and looks at her. She fidgets under his gaze. The air is tense and thick in the gun vault, and he is thankful that there are no cameras is this section because what he is about to do would surely get them both killed.

He pushes himself off of the table and walks around it in three big strides and before she has time to re-act his lips are on hers. He puts his heart and soul in this kiss. He feels her arms wrap around his neck pulling him closer. He lifts her up and sets her on the table and she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him even closer to her as if trying to crawl into his skin.

This is dangerous, he knows that. Anyone at any moment could walk in on them, but right now he doesn't care, he only cares about her and it will always be her.

He runs his hands over the curves of her body and a small moan leaves her lips and her head falls back. His lips leave hers but they soon find her neck as he places small nips leaving a red mark. He places his hands on either side of her face and forces her to look at him.

When he kisses her this time it's tender, and filled with love. Love, that's all he has for her but he will never say it out loud, he can't. With little effort he untangles her legs from around him and with one last look he leaves and doesn't look back.

As he rounds the corner he hears a sob and his heart breaks even more, but he won't go back, he can't.

**So there it is, hope you all loved it! I'm almost at 100 reviews so feel free to review! :D Thanks again! **


End file.
